Czarozemstwo
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: A pytanie brzmi: kto się chce zemścić? I za co? Czy Ruby uda się odzyskać Petera? Co ukradziono Goldowi? Czy Alicja odnajdzie swoją własną Krainę Czarów? I co w tym wszystkim robi kapelusz?


Streszczenie: Rumple psoci jak zwykle, pan Gold uprzykrza życie Alicji, Ruby gryzie jak wściekły pie... wilk, Emma próbuje zbawić Alicję, Henry pałęta się wśród własnych urojeń, ktoś ukradł książkę - nic nowego, Kapturek zawiera układ i co z tego wyszło... a zapomniałabym, Jefferson pije herbatkę z... no, zgadnijcie, kim?

Wystepują:  
Absolutnie rewelacyjny Rumplestiltskin (rewelacyjny, bo mogę, ot co!), który... a zresztą sami zobaczycie  
Pan Gold, bezwzględnie ulubiony wierzyciel mieszkańców Storybrooke. Dosłownie  
Alicja, zahukana sierota, która wybrzydza na suknie i szklane pantofelki. Niewdzięcznica jedna  
Jefferson, znękany ojciec standardowo bez kapel... córki. Psychodelicznie uzależniony  
Zła Królowa, ona też lubi pisma drobnym druczkiem Rumpla. Czyżby odkryła, że latka lecą?  
Ruby, która pokazuje pazury. I reklamuje pasty do zębów  
Czerwony Kapturek w poszukiwaniu true love, która troszkę zabłądziła  
Emma, nic dodać nic ująć  
Nova, wróżka ze złamanym sercem skrzydełkami  
Królowa Kier, paranoiczka z manią wielkości  
Maleficenta, która nie odwzajemnia uczuć Księcia z Bajki  
Regina Mills, która WIE

Gościnnie babcia gotuje, Mary Margaret odkrywa Facebooka, Leroy je śniadania razem z uczynnym nawet gdy nie trzeba dr Hopperem, Henry gubi książkę, Biały Królik cierpi na zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsywne. W tle Śnieżka, Cinderella i ich uroczy małżonkowie na równie uroczym balu z diabli wiedzą jakiej okazji.

Rumplestiltskin rozwalił się bezczelnie na swoim ulubionym krześle w swoim wielkim, a jakżeby inaczej, zamku. Był zeń dumny. W końcu sam go wyczarował z kapelusza. Rzeczony kapelusz stał teraz smętnie na osobnym piedestale, jako jedno z wielu trofeów. Rum lubił cenne i niezwykłe przedmioty, tak samo jak swoje umowy. Na długim stole spoczywało ozdobne pióro w kałamarzu, niedaleko serwisu do herbaty. Srebrna taca była całkowicie zakurzona. Dawno nikt tu nie sprzątał. Rum pomyślał, że przydałby mu się ktoś, kto ogarnie ten bałagan. Ktoś taki jak Śnieżka może? W końcu oporządzanie krasnoludków w liczbie sztuk siedem musiało stanowić wyzwanie. Albo ta, jak jej tam, Cinderella. W końcu była mu dłużna za swoje "żyli długo i szczęśliwie". Zadziwiające, że on, taki potężny i w ogóle materiał na zło pierwszej klasy, miał takie kłopoty. To wręcz śmieszne. Niah!

Zza zasłony na lewo od dwuskrzydłowych drzwi zaczął się wydobywać dym. Chochlik zachichotał pod nosem i zeskoczył z krzesła.  
- Czego sobie życzysz, kochanieńka?

Gold zamknął szklaną pokrywę blatu. O tej godzinie na ulicach Storybrooke nie było tłumów, wszyscy jedli śniadanie w kafejce U Babci. Dzwonek u drzwi zadzwonił sygnalizując otwarcie drzwi. Wiotka blondynka okutana w ciepła kurtkę wniosła do środka powiew zimy, i słodkich bułeczek wypiekanych przez babcię Ruby.  
- Spóźniłaś się, Alicjo - powiedział posępnym głosem Gold.  
Przerażał ją. Właściciel miasta, bogacz, którego dałoby się opisać jeszcze innymi przymiotnikami. Postawiła na ladzie pakunek. Gold patrzył na nią wyczekująco. Tak jakby sam nie mógł sobie wyjąć! Po chwili gorąca kawa wylądowała obok bułeczek, czarna z mlekiem i cukrem, dokładnie dwie i pól łyżeczki. Ruby zawsze dziwnie patrzyła, kiedy Alicja składała zamówienie. Ona nie musiała codziennie rano biegać i oglądać Golda w swoim wymuskanym garniturze.  
- Jeszcze ciepłe - zapewniła go, szczękając zębami z zimna. Czemu Gold właściwie zamawiał śniadania z kafejki? Nie mógł łaskawie ruszyć szanownych czterech liter i jeść na miejscu? Ale fakt, wtedy musiałby patrzyć na nich.  
- Następnym razem punkt ósma piętnaście, Alicjo - przypomniał jej chłodnym tonem. - Proszę.  
Wzdrygnęła się. Cholerny pedant, nie tolerował ani przypalonych tostów ani spóźnienia o minutę. Czyżby dlatego przestał jadać śniadania w domu?

Normalni ludzie jadali jadali śniadania U Babci, stłoczeni dookoła metalowych stolików. Jefferson z cała pewnością nie był normalny. Siedział wciśnięty w kąt kiwając się nad filiżanką zimnej juz herbaty, ze słuchawkami na uszach. Nawet stąd słyszała niepokojący jazgot psychodelicznej muzyki. Ruby codziennie patrzyła, jak ten dziwak przynosi własny imbryczek i fikuśną filiżankę, by kazać nalać sobie herbaty. Babcia kazała jej być uprzejmą dla Jeffersona i ignorować jego ekscentryczność. O tak, Jefferson miał z pewnością dużo rzeczy zaczynających się na "e" - egocentryczność, egotyzm, a w parze z dziwnym kapeluszem jak z powieści Dickensa szła egzotyka. Jefferson dzielnie walczył z Goldem o miano największego dziwaka, tylko że w kategorii "niebezpiecznie szaleni dziwacy" Jefferson zdecydowanie wysuwał sie na prowadzenie.  
Syn pani burmistrz wparował do kafejki, przebiegł koło Leroya i Hoppera i pobiegł prosto do boksu Emmy. Mary Margaret szła za nim, zdejmując po drodze szalik i dźwigając wielką torbę na ramieniu. Mary Margaret ostatnio odkrywała uroki cywilizacji razem ze swoim nowiuśkim macbookiem. Ruby przewróciła oczyma. No nareszcie. Podeszła do kontuaru i zaczęła uzupełniać wykaz o sprzedane pozycje. Jajecznica ze szczypiorkiem i sporo bekonu, Leroy. Owsianka i kawa, dr Hopper. Zaraz, zapisała już bułeczki? Przebiegła wzrokiem do góry. Alicja była tu o 8.10, jak zwykle biegając na posyłki dla Golda. Z drugiej strony odkąd Gold zaczął u nich kupować, ich obroty nawet wzrosły. Gold miał cały osobny rachunek, płatny na początku miesiąca. Ruby nie wątpiła, że sam prowadził własny rejestr wydatków. Ktoś tak uporządkowany jak on miał wszystko pod kontrolą - wydatki, rozmiar bułeczek, Storybrooke i Alicję.

- Czego sobie życzysz, kochanieńka?  
Rumplestiltskin kołysał się na piętach mrużąc złośliwie oczy. W każdym razie bardzo się starał. Evi znowu zaszalała z suknią, mieniącym sie szarością wyszywanym gorsetem z wysokim kołnierzem i falująca spódnicą.  
- Dzieci - oznajmiła władczo Zła Królowa, unosząc suknię przechodząc przez lustro.  
Aż się zakrztusił z wrażenia. Zakaszlał parę razy. Evi spojrzała na niego spode łba. Przez chwilę brzmiała, jakby chciała go uwieść.  
- Rumplestiltskinie?  
- Gdybym cię nie znał, pomyślałbym, że żartujesz. Na twoje szczęście, to moja specjalność. Masz jakieś preferencje co do koloru skóry, rasy, wieku? Rozumiem, że ogrzątka nie wchodzą w rachubę?  
Evi patrzyła na niego, jakby postradał zmysły. W jego duszy przeżartej do cna rozległ się chichot. Rumplestiltskin z kolei spoglądał wyczekująco na Królową. Odgarnął niesforne włosy, jednocześnie zanotowując w pamięci, żeby je umyć. Gdyby się spodziewał wizyty, może nawet by to zrobił? Evi jednak lubiła wpadać niespodziewanie.  
- Nie igraj ze mną, Rumplestiltskinie.  
- Zawrzyjmy umowę - oświadczył niemal uroczyście. Zupełnie jakby to było w jego przypadku możliwe, przy tym ochrypłym głosie. Zgarnął ze stołu kosztowne pióro i pergamin, na którym zaczęły się rozwijać z sykiem słowa umowy.  
Evi patrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. Znowu? Nie dość już tego łypania? Jeszcze sobie popsujesz oczy, królowo.  
- Pióro Cinderelli. Za kogo mnie masz, Rumplestiltskinie? - wysyczała.  
- Za niezwykle inteligentną kobietę, niah! - zaniósł się gardłowym chichotem. Była stanowczo ZBYT inteligentna. Ale nie dość mimo to.  
- Która zapewne ma coś wartościowego na wymianę. Pamiętaj, że wszystko ma swoją cenę, kochanieńka.  
Skinęła głową.  
- Kapelusz zapewne ci służy.  
- Och tak, uwielbiam go - odrzekł krętacz. - Tylko nieodpowiedni na świąteczne dni. Podpiszesz?  
Patrzył z płonącym wzrokiem, jak wyciąga palec zakończony długimi paznokciami, nakłuwa rękę i składa podpis własną krwią.  
- Robienie z tobą interesów to przyjemność kochanieńka - powiedział z najbardziej fałszywym uśmiechem, na jaki mógł się zdobyć. - Pozdrów Dżina. I uważaj na progu lustra, jest za wysoki na twoje potrzeby.  
Gdy z powrotem znalazł się na krześle w pozycji najedzonej pandy, Rumplestiltskin wypuścił głośno powietrze. Evi nie dała się przechytrzyć, niemniej jednak kochał ich gierki. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę kołowrotka. Chyba czas zabrać się do pracy.

Emma padła na krzesło w biurze szeryfa. Na jej automatycznej sekretarce migało światełko. Wyciągnęła rękę i wcisnęła przycisk. Pongo sie zgubił, a doktor Hopper dostawał histerii. Jak on mógł być psychiatrą? I w dodatku leczyć Henry'ego? W dodatku chyba bez skutku, bo Henry znowu mówił o tej książce. Emma postanowiła, że porozmawia o tym z Reginą, chociaż niczego tak nie nienawidziła jak znowu zobaczyć tę kobietę, która - wedle słów Henry'ego - miała być Zła Królową. Co za bzdury. Gdyby to była prawda, znaczyłoby to, że dziś jej własna osobista matka piszczała jak nastolatka nad wiadomością od nieznajomego z Facebooka. Ktoś wpadł na pomysł stworzenia strony całego Storybrooke, i o dziwo chwyciło. Dzięki temu Emma wiedziała o Pongo dużo wcześniej, niż Hopper nagrał się na jej sekretarkę.  
Jedną z osób wyłączonych z zabawy był Henry. Regina co prawda patrzyła z pobłażaniem na jego Playstation, ale nie pozwoliła mu na konto na serwisie społecznościowym.  
Emma wysłuchała jeszcze kilku wiadomości, przy czym jedna zwróciła jej uwagę. Chłodny głos informował uprzejmie o włamaniu do jego sklepu.  
Sklep Golda mieścił sie przy końcu Storybrooke. Sam właściciel siedział na zapleczu sklepu i czytał. Chude palce powoli przewracały strony ilustrowanej prostokątnej książki w grubej oprawie. Jego spojrzenie prześlizgnęło się sie po osobliwym mężczyźnie ze złośliwymi oczami. Rumplestiltskin. Matacz. Padalec. Alicja pewnie myślała o nim samym nie lepiej. Ale czy mógł ją za to winić?  
Gold jeszcze raz spojrzał na stojące w rogu lustro przykryte ciężką płachtą. Na materiale ktoś przymocował kartkę. "Ja czekam, Rumplestiltskinie."  
Emma pchnęła ciężkie drzwi z wywieszką closed. Antykwariat wyglądał na pusty.  
- Panie Gold?  
Mężczyzna wyszedł z tyłu sklepu. W nienagannym garniturze, wsparty o lasce.  
- Otrzymała zgłoszenie o włamaniu.  
Bez słowa wskazał jej zbitą szybę na kontuarze. Zbił ją osobiście tuż przed jej przyjazdem.  
- Czy coś zginęło?  
- W rzeczy samej.

Zmierzch kładł się łagodną poświatą nad miastem. Alicja biegła sadząc długie susy. Gold zamykał sklep o szóstej, ale dziś miał zostać dłużej z powodu "interesów". Wdrapała się sie z trudem na płot i spadła na drugą stronę, boleśnie kalecząc kolana przez cienkie spodnie. Jej ubiór wołał o pomstę do nieba. Cienka kurtka, bez szalika, rękawiczki bez palców. Chuchając na zgrabiałe dłonie podkradła się do ganku, nasłuchując. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by w domu ktoś był. Wsunęła klucz do zamka i przekręciła. W schludnie urządzonym holu powitał ją stojący zegar wahadłowy. Obok na konsoli stał lichtarz. Zdjęła buty za małe o jeden numer i pomknęła na gór do swojego pokoju. Dom wyglądał jak domek z bajki. Królowały pastele razem z ciężkimi dębowymi meblami. Weszła do surowo urządzonego pokoiku. Miała tu małe lóżko, z plakatem Absolema pykającego fajkę na ścianie. Przy oknie stał stojak z niebieską suknią z gorsetem. Kolejne dziwactwo. Suknia była piękna, ale niewygodna, w dodatku nigdy nie mogła porządnie zawiązać gorsetu, mimo że był sznurowany z przodu. Prześlizgnęła się do łazienki w końcu korytarza. Dom był pusty, ale on mógł w każdej chwili wrócić. Ile w końcu mogą trwać "interesy"?  
Łazienka była odbiciem swojego właściciela. Wszystko, od kasetonów na suficie po dywaniki, wydawało sie być ułożone z przerażająca skrupulatnością. W szafce stały równiutko szczoteczki do zębów - obowiązkowo elektryczne, golarka i inne przybory toaletowe. Na jej niższej półce miała swoje rzeczy. Wyciągnęła z głębi szafki krem do depilacji, wepchnięty tak głęboko, żeby go nie widział. Chyba spaliłaby się ze wstydu.  
Gdy wycierała mokre włosy, na dole trzasnęły drzwi. Wrócił i chyba niekoniecznie w dobrym humorze. Alicja zamarła. O nie. Obiad niegotowy! Wróciła do pokoju owinięta ręcznikiem. Słyszała stukot laski na schodach. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i zerwała suknie z wieszaka.  
- Alicjo?  
Pukał delikatnie do drzwi. Dziewczyna mocowała się z gorsetem.  
- Czy wszystko w porządku?  
Jak diabli nie.  
- Oczywiście, panie Gold. Obiad... zaraz będzie - wymamrotała.  
Otworzył drzwi i wszedł bez zaproszenia. Nie poczuła się dziwnie, w końcu pod gorsetem miała jeszcze suknię. On nadal miał na sobie garnitur. Poczuła irytację. Czy on nigdy nie nosił nic innego?  
- Przyniosłem ci coś.  
Wręczył jej pudełko. Mimo wszystko poczuła ukłucie radości. Choć wolałaby mieć cos więcej niż tylko jedną suknię. Czasem miała wrażenie, że jedyne co do niej należy, to zniszczona kurtka i za małe buty.  
Zajrzała do środka. Co do...? W pudełku mieniła sie para pantofelków. To jakiś żart? A myślała, że po przedostatnim prezencie, który teraz pysznił się jako podpórka do książek, nic jej nie zdziwi.  
- Czy to... szkło? - wyjąkała.  
Na twarzy Golda zagościł osobliwy uśmiech.  
- Pomyślałem, że przydadzą ci się nowe.  
Jeżeli zamierzał zrobić z niej Alicję z krainy Czarów, to chyba pomylił bajki. Ta jego źle pojęta dobroczynność działała jej na nerwy. Jedyna dobra rzecz w tych ubraniach była taka, że przynajmniej pasowały na nią idealnie. Gold chyba nie umiał być miły w inny sposób. Stary dziwak. Sprowadził ja tu obiecując edukację i utrzymanie w zamian za spełnienie jego zachcianek. Ale nie wolno było jej wychodzić. To był jeden z warunków, z całego szeregu.  
- A teraz powiedz mi gdzie byłaś, Alicjo.  
Dziewczyna zmartwiała pod wpływem jego spojrzenia. O nie.

Rumplestiltskin zmienił pozycję na wygodniejszą, siedząc przy kołowrotku. Odrzucił włosy do tyłu, wpatrując się w odsłonięte lustro i zachichotał. Dziewczyna siedziała na łóżku i płakała, łzy skapywały na niebieską suknię. Szkoda kosztownego materiału. Mogłeś połamać laskę, głupcze, przecież to drogie drewno!  
Tkacz prządł swoja złota nić, przesiewając materiał przez palce. W zasadzie nie lubił tego robić. Co za idiota wymyślił, że jak Rumplestiltskin, to musi prząść? Z rozkoszą by go spotkał i cóż, odpowiednio wpłynął na zmianę jego zdania.  
Czy otrzymałeś moją wiadomość, Rumplestiltskinie? Czy wiesz, czego chcę? Mam nadzieję, że zawrzemy umowę.

Bale. Kolejna głupia ludzka rozrywka, poza jazdą konną i polowaniami. Wyłącznie dla bogatych i z zaproszeniem. Był bogaty, bez wątpienia. Ale on akurat nie potrzebował zaproszenia. Wślizgnął się między baśniowy tłum, obserwując wirujące pary i strzepując złocisty pył z mankietów. Niewątpliwie były tu wróżki. Czujne oczy potwora wychwyciły złocistą Cinderellę i jej księcia. Pomyślał o umowie z Królową i zachichotał.  
- Co tu robisz, potworze?  
Czerwony Kapturek patrzył na niego oskarżycielsko. Rumplestiltskin zaniósł sie gardłowym śmiechem.  
- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo - wyszeptał. Kapturku, czy wiesz, że peleryna, która nosisz jest równie czerwona jak krew, którą przelewasz co jeden cykl księżyca? A tak w ogóle to nie potwór, tylko Rumplestiltskin, do usług. Babcia cię chyba źle wychowała, dzieweczko. Co powiesz na małą umowę?  
- Wychowała mnie wystarczająco, bym wiedziała, że z tobą się umów nie zawiera. A tak w ogóle, widziałaś może Śnieżkę?  
- Nie twój interes.  
- Ale twój tak. Widzisz, potrzebuje czegoś od niej.  
Rumplestiltskin przysunął się bliżej, poczuła jego oddech przy uchu.  
- A gdybym... zwrócił ci go? - Zapytał z paskudnym uśmiechem, okręcając ją dookoła jak w tańcu.

Tego ranka Alicja jak zwykle stała w kolejce w kafejce, ściskając zmarznięte dłonie. Jeden rzut oka Ruby wystarczył, żeby to zobaczyła. Dziewczyna miała podbite oko i spuchnięta połowę twarzy. Alicja czuła sie wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwie. Fakt, że chyba na to zasłużyła, nie poprawiał jej nastroju.  
Nim sie spostrzegła, Ruby zaciągnęła ją na zaplecze wołając do babci, żeby ją zastąpiła. Alicja znalazła się w czyściutkiej pachnącej kuchni. Usłyszała trzask szafki i zobaczyła apteczkę. Owszem, Gold ją opatrzył. Inaczej jego reputacja by ucierpiała. Ale i tak wyglądała jak siedem mil nieszczęścia.  
- Musze iść... Nie mogę sie spóźnić - wyjąkała Alicja.  
- On ci to zrobił? - przerwała ostro Ruby. - Do diaska, Alicja, powinnaś to gdzieś zgłosić!  
- Ale on rządzi Storybrooke - wychlipała Alicja.  
- I co z tego?! Nie jesteś jego niewolnicą! Mieszkamy w wolnym kraju, Alicja!  
- Ja... ja nie miałam pojęcia, że to tak wygląda! Jeszcze wczoraj nie było tego siniaka, przysięgam!  
- Ruby! Pan Gold pyta, czy widziałaś Alicję! - zawołała babcia.  
Alicja zesztywniała. Ruby sie nachmurzyła.  
- Jesteś jak Rapunzel w wieży. Jak Kopciuszek w domu macochy. Jak cholerna Śnieżka w szklanej trumnie! I tylko szklanych pantofelków ci brakuje! I wiesz co, Alicjo? Zamierzam mu to powiedzieć!  
Ruby nie mogła wiedzieć, że Alicja miała w zasadzie szklane pantofelki. Żadna z nich nie zauważyła odbicia w lustrze, szczerzącego zęby.

Mistrz Matactwa bujał się na swoim krześle przy popołudniowej herbacie. Wydawałoby sie, że zaraz spadnie, ale w ostatniej chwili zawsze zachowywał równowagę. Ukruszona filiżanka z wzorem gałązki była do połowy wypełniona herbatą.  
- I jak ci smakuje, Kapeluszniku?  
Jefferson siedział po drugiej stronie stołu nad własną filiżanką, wpatrując się udręczonym wzrokiem w kapelusz.  
- Może powinienem zaprosić Zająca, żebyś poczuł się lepiej? - zagadnął z błyskiem w oku Rumplestiltskin.  
- Zrobiłem to - rzucił tęskne spojrzenie na piedestał.  
- Cenna pamiątka po mojej przyjaciółce Królowej - zaśmiał się krętacz ochryple, obserwując mękę mężczyzny. - Widzisz Kapeluszniku, każdy chce cos odzyskać. Ty pragniesz kapelusza, a ja... czegoś znacznie cenniejszego.  
- Muszę odzyskać córkę - wycedził Jefferson.  
Czy naprawdę siedział tu i rozmawiał z... Rumplestiltskinem? Dobry Boże, gdzie był telefon do Hoppera?  
- Nie musisz wierzyć, Kapeluszniku. Ale wierz mi - jesteś równie szalony jak ja.

Gold wysłuchał argumentów Ruby. Obrzuciła go nimi z przerażająca dzikością. Nic dziwnego. Swojego czasu zawarł układ z Kapturkiem... Prawie się uśmiechnął na wspomnienie doskonałego kontraktu. Peleryna w zamian za parę przysług. Uczciwie. Teraz Ruby stała nad nim i krzyczała cos o wolności człowieka. Gold był spokojny. Alicja kuliła się za Ruby, jakby nie wiedziała, gdzie się schować. Kawałek tostu wypadł Leroyowi z ust, a Hopper wpatrywał się sie w Golda, zastanawiając się, czy mu nie potrzeba pomocy. Specjalistycznej. Ale szybko odrzucił tę myśl.  
Antykwariusz skinął na Alicję.  
- Chodź, Alicjo.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała ze strachem na Ruby. Ta wzruszyła ramionami. Nie mogła nic poradzić.  
- Proszę - powiedział łagodnie Gold.  
Alicja poszła posłusznie za nim.  
- Gold!  
Emma stała w przejściu między stolikami. Alicja podskoczyła.  
- Co ty wyrabiasz z ta dziewczyną? - zapytała Emma. Henry czaił się sie tuz za nią, zerkając zza jej ramienia.  
- Nic, droga Emmo. Prawda? - Gold odwrócił się do Alicji.  
Dziewczyna powoli pokiwała głową. Emma była bezsilna. Nie mogła zrobić nic bez oskarżenia dziewczyny, a ta chyba była pełnoletnia. Gdy Gold wyszedł, poczuła jak Henry ciagnie ją za kurtkę.  
- To chyba była Alicja z Krainy Czarów - wyszeptał zafascynowany Henry.  
Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, jak Jefferson podskoczył na krześle. Mimo swoich słuchawek.

Niah! Rumplestiltskin brał kąpiel. Tak, nawet wielcy tego świata mogą się kapać w normalny sposób. Wypadało się umyć raz na jakiś czas. Zdaje się, że Kapelusznik zrozumiał, czego od niego się oczekuje. Po sukcesywnym dostarczeniu wiadomości i ukradzeniu filiżanki z gabloty w wykonaniu nieszczęsnego szaleńca Rumplestiltskin nabrał ochoty na kolejne psoty. Podbite oko Alicji to był świetny pomysł.  
Jeżeli Kapturek wywiąże się z umowy, to wszystko powinno pójść jak z Calineczkowego płatka. A pójdzie, bo kontraktów z Rumplestiltskinem się nie łamie.  
- Kapturek! - zaklął Rumplestiltskin, ociekając wodą. Rzeczona osoba siedziała przy jego stole, na jego krześle i piła herbatę z jego filiżanki. Co to, bajka o trzech misiach? Czort usmiechnął sie potwornie.  
- Nie dotrzymałeś naszej umowy - powiedział głucho Czerwony Kapturek. Peter nie żyje.  
- Ależ skąd, kochanieńka. Patrz!  
Rumplestiltskin chwycił jej twarz i obrócił w stronę lustra, które zaczęło się jarzyć mdłym blaskiem.

Ruby stłukła talerz w kuchni. Henry usiłował streścić Emmie bajkę o Alicji w Krainie czarów.  
- A tak w ogóle, Emma, to moja książka zniknęła - pochylił się ku niej konspiracyjnie. - Nigdzie jej nie mogę znaleźć.  
- Regina ją wzięła? - zasugerowała Emma sącząc kawę z cynamonem. To wszystko było dziwne. - Słuchaj, Henry... co wiesz o Alicji?  
- No przecież Alicja weszła do dziury za Białym Królikiem i znalazła sie w Krainie Czarów. A Królowa Kier...  
- Chwila, młody. Trzymaj się bardziej realnych faktów.  
Henry zastanowił się.  
- Nic. Zupełnie nic. Zupełnie jakby nie istniała. Ale codziennie kupuje kawę dla pana Golda. I specjalne słodkie bułeczki babci - dodał z zapałem.  
Emma uśmiechnęła się i podeszła do lady. Ruby po chwili wyszła z kuchni i spojrzała na Emmę.  
- Powinnaś cos zrobi, Emmo. Zasłużył na pakę - powiedziała zagryzając lśniące białe zęby. - Co podać?  
- Nie mogę niestety, dopóki ona nie zdecyduje sie czegoś z tym zrobić - powiedziała ze złością Emma. Nie zamierzała tego tak zostawić. - Poproszę słodkie bułeczki.  
- Nie mów mi, że interesuje cie gust tego... tego... - Ruby zacisnęła pięści.  
Babcia ją szturchnęła przechodząc.  
- Ruby, klienci czekają. Uspokój się. Ten łajdak dostanie za swoje. Dobro zawsze zwycięża, pamiętaj.  
Ruby podała bułeczki i spojrzała na następnego klienta. I wstrzymała oddech.

Czerwony Kapturek zbiegał po zboczu, pędząc z prędkością światła. Albo raczej wilka. Ten przeklęty Rumplestiltskin! Ale Peter żył. I to było najważniejsze. Problem polegał na tym, jak sie do niego dostać. Podobno równoległe światy istnieją tylko w baśniach. Pytanie, co było równoległym światem - ten tu czy ten - tam? W każdy razie musiała coś zrobić. Nim Peter pocałuje tamtą.  
Kapturek słyszał o różnych rodzajach magii jako dziecko, gdy w długie zimowe wieczory. Słyszał o dobrej magii wróżek, o kochającym umowy Rumplestiltskinie, o Złej Królowej gdzieś daleko. Czy ktoś z nich mógł jej pomóc? Na pewno nie złośliwy krętacz. Śnieżka mówiła kiedyś coś o siedmiu krasnoludkach. I o tych całych wróżkach. Może warto spróbować z tej strony? Otuliła się ciaśniej czerwoną peleryną i ruszyła naprzód.

Kopalnia siedmiu krasnoludków było głęboko ukryta wśród gór. Te całe diamenty to zapewne niezły interes, dlatego tak pilnie strzeżony. Kapturek przeszedł pod walącym sie sklepieniem z belek. Z ciemności dochodziły postukiwania kilofów i monotonne podśpiewywanie. Zaraz, monotonne? Hej-ho, hej-ho, śpiewał monotonny głos nad jej głową. Kapturek zadarła głowę i wyostrzyła wzrok, jej ślepia zaiskrzyły na żółto. Od razu przeszła do rzeczy.  
- Wiem, że tu jesteś. Pokaż się.  
Na jej ramię spłynęła różowa wróżka rozmiarów jej dłoni. Rany, to powinno być zakazane, ten dziewczęcy róż. Po twarzy jej płynęły łzy.  
- Hej, nie płacz. Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć - powiedziała niepewnie Ruby.  
- To nie tak! - wychlipała Nova, zataczając pijane kółka na jej ramieniu.  
- Spokojnie. O co poszło? Mi możesz powiedzieć.  
Kapturek nie miała pojęcia, jak postępować z wróżkami. Najlżejszego. Nie spodziewała się sie takiego potoku słów - i łez - z ust tak małej istoty. Spośród narzekań wydobyła z końcu jakiś sens. Jakiś krasnoludek, Grubek? Czy jakoś tak nie chciał z nią być. A jakaś tam Błękitna Wróżka nie chciała jej zrobić wróżką chrzestną. Poza tym Nova - gdy juz w końcu zdołała sie przedstawić - wyglądała nieszczególnie. Jej skrzydełka machały słabo, aż w końcu usiadła na ramieniu Kapturka. Z tego, co zrozumiała, to miłość to czyste zło i powoduje utratę mocy.  
- Nie jesteś w stanie przenieść mnie do równoległego świata? - upewniła sie kapturek.  
Nova pokręciła przepraszająco głowa.  
- Przepraszam... A próbowałaś... próbowałaś...  
Wróżka wydawała sie być przerażona samymi słowami, które wypłynęły spomiędzy jej warg.  
- … Rumplestiltskina?  
Kapturek zawarczał groźnie. To on odpowiadał za uwiezienie Petera TAM! Niech zgnije!  
- Nie chce już nic od niego!  
- Ach, więc to tak. Oszukał cię. Dlatego szukasz innych środków. Szczerze, kiedyś był inny. Nie taki... jak teraz. Ale coś się zmieniło. Zepsuło. Kobieta.  
O ile Kapturek pamiętał, nie widział tam żadnej kobiety. Niech to szlag, wszystko przez miłość!  
- On jest zepsuty do szpiku kości. Bardziej sie nie da - przerwała ze złością Kapturek.  
- Zależy ci na nim?  
Przez chwilę Kapturek gapiła się sie w oszołomieniu na Novę, nim pojęła, o czym ta mówi.  
- Bo jest jeszcze jeden sposób na rozwiązanie twojego problemu.

Zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi. Gold zamknął książkę i schował do szuflady, po czym wyłonił sie z zaplecza. Jefferson przypatrywał się szklanej ladzie, udając, że podziwia eksponaty. Pod szyba wyróżniało sie puste miejsce. Tu niegdyś spoczywała filiżanka. Którą ukradł.  
- Pan Jefferson, cóż za miła niespodzianka. Cóż sprowadza pana do mojego sklepu?  
Jefferson podskoczył, po czym wyjął jedną słuchawkę z uszu. Ostatnio miął problem z odróżnianiem rzeczywistości od... no właśnie, czego? Kim był ten, który przed nim stał? Goldem? Czy może kimś zupełnie innym? Przetarł oczy. Przez chwile wydało mu się, że w szklanym odbiciu widzi... Rumplestiltskina.  
Gold patrzył na niego z łagodnym zaciekawieniem.  
- Panie Jefferson? Nie mam całego dnia.  
- Szukam... pewnej rzeczy - wychrypiał Jefferson.  
- Tak? - głos Golda zabrzmiał chłodno. - A jakaż to rzecz?  
Jefferson zdobył się na rozpaczliwą odwagę.  
- Sadzę, że pan wie.  
Antykwariusz uniósł jedna brew.  
- Doprawdy, nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.  
- Kapelusz - wyrzucił z siebie Jefferson. - Magiczny kapelusz.  
- Z całym szacunkiem, panie Jefferson, ale magia nie istnieje. Z pewnością dr Hopper uświadamiał to juz panu wiele razy.  
- Nie kłam! - krzyknął roztrzęsiony Jefferson. - To ty! Ty go masz! Ten zamek...! Skórzane ubranie! Nie myśl sobie, że nie widzę! Może i jestem szalony, nie mam do tego głowy, ale nie jestem głupcem, Rumplestiltkinie!  
Z tymi słowami Jefferson wybiegł ze sklepu, prawie gubiąc odtwarzacz mp3. Gold stał niewzruszony jak posąg. Wydarzenia przybrały nieoczekiwany obrót przypadków. Trzeba będzie cos z tym zrobić. Niestety, kapelusz został po tamtej stronie.  
Alicja wchodząc do sklepu minęła jakiegoś człowieka, który biegł i krzyczał coś. Uskoczyła w bok, inaczej by ją staranował.  
- Alicjo. Wyglądasz dziś dużo lepiej - odezwał się Gold, odzyskawszy głos.  
- Panie Gold, kto to był? - zapytała rezolutnie, kładąc torbę z zakupami na kontuarze. Od czasu tego incydentu u babci był dla niej nieco milszy, jak tylko miły może być lód dla ognia. Kupił jej nowa kurtkę. Otuliła się puchowym materiałem, ośmielona.  
Zmarszczył brew.  
- Bo mam wrażenie, że go juz widziałam.  
Gold patrzył na nią, z całych sił panując nad sobą. nagle znalazł wymówkę, by zmienić temat.  
Skórzane ubranie. No właśnie.  
- Chodźmy do domu, Alicjo.  
Podał jej torbę z zakupami, a następnie ramię. Pewne rzeczy wymagały gruntownego sprawdzenia.

Nova nie mogła wiedzieć wszystkiego. Gdyby wiedziała, Kapturek nigdy nie wylądowałaby u Złej Królowej. I nie poznała Łowcy. Wszystko poszło na opak.  
A zaczęło sie od tego, że Kapturek wędrował sobie lasem z obowiązkowym koszyczkiem. Niewiele potrzeba, by wędrując po lesie wiedźmy, natknąć się na nią samą. Czarnobiały powóz zatrzymał sie, a jeden z hajduków podjechał konno do Kapturka, w puszystym hełmie.  
- Co robisz na ziemiach Królowej?  
Zanim Kapturek odpowiedział, z powozu wysiadła Królowa.  
- Łowco!  
Ach, więc to jemu Śnieżka zawdzięczała życie. Dziewczyna w czerwonej pelerynie łypnęła na niego, by po chwili napotkać spojrzenie dużo zimniejsze. Królowa, w bajecznej sukni i diademie z koronek, szła w jej stronę.  
- Pozwól, że sie z Toba przejdę kawałek, dziecko.  
Ta była równie silna, co tamta. I równie mężna. Królowa nie wątpiła, że skorzysta na tym spotkaniu. I może wreszcie osiągnie cel. Kapturek szedł obok niej, zastanawiając sie ubrać w słowa swoja prośbę.  
- Widzisz, kochana, przypominasz mi kogoś - zaczęła Królowa, otaczając ja ramieniem. - Ale zapewne nie masz w koszyczku słomy, prawda? Ona miała. Niosła ją Rumplestiltskinowi... wiesz, kto to? Oczywiście, jak mogę być taka głupiutka, przecież każde dziecko wie - Królowa zaniosła sie perlistym śmiechem.  
Wróżka wspomniała o kobiecie Rumplestiltskina. To o nią chodziło?  
- Była na jego posługi, zupełnie bez własnej woli. Zmusił ja, wiesz? Podstępem zmusił ją do zamieszkania w tym zamku.  
W Kapturku zawrzało. Nagle poczuła jedność z tamtą kobietą. Rumplestiltskin tez ją wykiwał. Też musiała oddać mu przysługę. Ale ona chyba nigdy nie sprzedała dziecka swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, prawda?  
Królowa obserwowała uczucia malujące się na twarzy Kapturka. Siec została zarzucona.  
- I... i co dalej? Umarła? - zapytał niecierpliwie.  
Królowa wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
- Rzuciła się z wieży. No, ale to z jego powodu, więc nie bawiąc sie w techniczne szczegóły, tak, zabił ja. Ale dość juz o tym, co robisz na tej drodze dziecko?  
Kapturek spojrzał jej prosto w oczy. Oczyma wilka.  
- Mam do ciebie prośbę.

Gdy dziewczyna oddalała się, Łowca pomógł Królowej wsiąść do powozu.  
- Naprawdę chcesz jej pomóc, pani? - zapytał.  
- Wyczuwam w niej zdesperowaną dusze - uśmiechnęła się sie znacząco Królowa.

Rumplestiltskin robił cos, czego jeszcze nigdy nie robił - jako Rumplestiltskin - sprzątał zamek. Tego dnia spodziewał się sie wyjątkowo gości. Ot, zwykła herbatka, nic takiego. Nieoficjalna pogawędka. Mimo to włożył najlepsze ubranie, w końcu trzeba jakoś wyglądać dla tych starych kwok. Zatarł chude dłonie i przeczesał dłonią włosy, przeglądając sie w lustrze. Tym lustrze. Ups!  
- Mógłbyś nie być choć raz tak obsceniczny, Rumplestiltskinie?  
Maleficenta przyglądała mu się z drugiej strony lustra. Niah! Skłonił sie dworsko i podał jej ramie, by mogła przejść.  
- Są już? - zapytała z godnością,  
- Niestety Baba Jaga odmówiła zaproszenia, ale czekamy na pozostałe panie.  
Poprowadził ją do długiego stołu i zaproponował filiżankę herbaty z właściwym sobie złośliwym uśmiechem. Zła Królowa się spóźniała. Po chwili lustro zafalowało z trzaskiem i wygramoliła się sie z niego malutka Królowa Kier, za nią wyskoczył Biały Królik,  
- Och, Królowo, jesteśmy spóźnieni, tak strasznie spóźnieni! - krzyknął, wymachując srebrnym zegarkiem.  
Rumplestiltskin pospieszył natychmiast w ich stronę  
- Ależ Królowo Kier, nic sie nie stało, zapewniam cię, i ciebie także, Biały Króliku. Czekamy na Królowa.  
- Ściąć jej głowę - oznajmiła wysokim piskliwym głosem Królowa Kier, siadając na krześle.  
- Może później - matacz zaczął nalewać jej herbatę.  
- Rumple, a co zrobiłeś z ta dziewuszką? - zapytała Kier. - Bo chyba ostatnio była jakaś, prawda? I nie cierpię herbaty, pamiętasz?!  
Odtrąciła filiżankę. Biały Królik pisnął przysiadłszy obok jej krzesła. Twarz Rumplestiltskina nie wyrażała żadnych uczuć.  
- Tak, tak, kobieta. Odeszła.  
Królowa Kier zignorowała go i ciągnęła dalej:  
- Jak jej było na imię? Baelle?  
- Belle - rzuciła z triumfującym uśmiechem Zła Królowa, wchodząc do sali.  
Rumplestiltskin musiał rozegrać prawidłowo te partię. Wojna właśnie się zaczęła.  
- Witam panie na naszym małym spotkaniu - powiedział z rozbrającym uśmiechem, ledwo pokazując ostre zęby. - Takie babskie ploteczki przy herbatce, niah! Więc, kto chce zacząć? - zasiadł w fotelu i zetknął końcówki palców.  
Królowa Kier zamieszała łyżeczka w pustej filiżance.  
- Gdy sie widzieliśmy ostatnim razem, pozbawiłam Kapelusznika głowy. Ktoś wie, gdzie ta niecnota się podziewa? - wycelowała oskarżycielsko palcem w Rumplestiltskina. - Nie chcę, żeby znowu knuł z Alicją.  
Królowa Kier, paranoiczka i fanatyczka władzy absolutnej. Uwielbia czerwień i ścinać. Gdyby nie Królik z zegarkiem, być może polubiłaby herbatę.  
- Kapelusznik jest niegroźny, zapewniam cię, Królowo Kier. A Alicja... nią zająłem sie osobiście - powiedział, nie okazując po sobie, z jakim trudem przyszło mu wypowiedzenie tego.  
- No ja myślę. Nie chce, żeby ktoś straszył moje kije do krykieta. Ta dziewucha jest paskudna.  
- Kto następny? - zapytał z osobliwym uśmiechem gospodarz spotkania.  
- Moim jedynym zmartwieniem jest Czaruś - powiedziała znudzonym tonem Maleficenta. - Robi już któreś podejście do sforsowania moich bram. Mogłabym go zdmuchnąć ot tak, ale rozumiecie... nie byłoby zabawy. Poza tym bycie smokiem to nie jest marzenie mojego życia. Ani afekta Ksiecia z Bajki.  
Maleficenta, w nieustannym poczuciu zagrożenia ze strony Śpiącej Królewny. Przynajmniej dopóki nie ułożyła jej do snu. Niemal wiecznego. Ostatnio zyskała własnego stalkera.  
- Ściąć go! - oznajmiła Królowa Kier władczo.  
Zła Królowa zaśmiała się. Spóźnienie wyszło jej wyłącznie na dobre. Zyskała nieoczekiwanego asa w rękawie. I okno na inny świat.  
- Nie tak szybko, Kier - pochyliła sie do przodu. - Potrzebuje go jeszcze do czegoś. A potem będziesz mogła grać jego głowa w krykieta, zgoda?  
Królowa Kier ochoczo przytaknęła.  
- Umowa! - zapiszczał Rumplestiltskin. - Mamy umowę! A nikt nie łamie umów z Rumplestiltskinem, niah!

Po malutkim spotkaniu na szczycie Rum padł na swoje krzesło i zajął się snuciem kolejnych planów. O ile było łatwo rozgryźć Królową Kier, a Maleficenta nie wydawała sie mieć nic do ukrycia, to Zła Królowa była zupełnie innej ligi. Jego jedyna godna przeciwniczka i najwyraźniej cos knuła. I zamierzał wygrać te potyczkę. Doprawdy, dobrze, że Baba Jaga nie przyszła.

Gold zamknął drzwi domu od wewnątrz. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś mu przeszkadzał. Co prawda pozostawała jeszcze Alicja. Ale z tym akurat mógł sobie poradzić. Wysłał ją do kuchni, żeby zrobiła obiad. Na tyle na ile pozwała mu laska, pospieszył do swojego pokoju. Otworzył szafę. Był tam. Jego skórzany płaszcz z mankietami zapinanymi na guziki i wysokim kołnierzem. Płaszcz Rumplestiltskina.  
Usłyszał za sobą trzask. Alicja stała za nim i wpatrywała się w płaszcz.  
- Piękny - wyjąkała.  
Powinna się raczej wpatrywać w plamę z sosu, która rozgościła sie w najlepsze na drogim dywanie. I na sukni Alicji.  
- Chciałam zapytać, czy sos dobrze przyprawiony, ale.. teraz to juz chyba nie ma sensu - jąkała się, zbierając z podłogi garnek.  
Gold machnął ręka, ale po chwili spojrzał na nią z powaga.  
- Alicjo, gdzie byłaś tego wieczoru, gdy podarowałem ci szklane pantofelki?  
Skuliła się na samo wspomnienie razów.  
- Ja...  
- Alicjo... proszę.  
- Jefferson - wyszeptała. - Byłam u Jeffersona.

Regina Mills siedziała nad papierkowa robotą, telefon zadzwonił raz i drugi, włączyła sie sekretarka.  
- Pani burmistrz, proszę o odpowiedź. Jefferson.  
- Na twoim miejscu odebrałbym.  
Regina podniosła wzrok. Gold opierał sie na swojej lasce, stojąc w drzwiach jej gabinetu.  
- Ale niekoniecznie. Równie dobrze ja mogę ci powiedzieć, że nie udało mu się zdobyć tego, po co przyszedł. A raczej - po co go wysłałaś, Wasza Wysokość.  
Na jego ustach pojawił się sie kpiący uśmieszek.  
- A więc Alicja ci powiedziała - powiedziała powoli Regina  
- Po niezwykle łagodnej... perswazji wydobyłem z niej prawdę. Nie trzeba wiele, Regino, by poznać zdesperowaną duszę, prawda? Nie wiem, co Jefferson miał jej nagadać, ale musze cie rozczarować, Wasza Wysokość. Nie posiadam kapelusza.  
- Kłamiesz, Gold. Sama ci go dałam, pamiętasz? W Krainie Czarów.  
Gold uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.  
- Nie wątpię Wasza Wysokość. Ale on tam został.  
Regina spojrzała na niego, a następnie w lustro.  
- Więc kto go ma?  
Gold nie odpowiedział.  
- Na przyszłość, trzymaj sie z dala od Alicji.  
- Sam ją tu sprowadziłeś - przypomniała mu.  
- Wypełniłem tylko swoja cześć umowy z Królowa Kier. Poza tym, zamierzałem ja trzymać z dala od Kapelusznika, jeśli juz cie to interesuje.  
- A co z drugą częścią umowy? Z głową Kapelusznika?  
Gold spojrzał na nią kamiennym wzrokiem.  
- Przecież on nie ma głowy.


End file.
